


Hunt

by HARTandSOLwrites (doomedpassion2yaoi)



Series: Fox [11]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: 8059, M/M, rainstorm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-12 18:06:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19579219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doomedpassion2yaoi/pseuds/HARTandSOLwrites
Summary: The few guards the rival Don has flee before him.





	Hunt

The few guards the rival Don has flee before him. They would rather risk being shot dead by their boss than be burned by the swing of The Vongola’s Sword. Yamamoto Takeshi has become infamous for his swift delivery of death. So incongruous with his sweet smile and baseball enthusiasm, he is almost unexpected.

The young man is a master of quietness. His flames deaden all perception of him. His quick footed prowl and sharp blade seem as if he materializes in your periphery. By the time you notice him, you are dead. Your sensory perception just needs a fraction of a second to catch up.

His partner, though, is flashy and explosive. He takes all your attention. You can only defend against one front, not noticing the severing of your head from behind.

“Come.”

The young man steps from his latest target to his lover. “Hayato?”

“You have blood on your cheek.” The silver haired man reaches into his pocket and withdraws a handkerchief. He daubs it on his beloved’s skin. Red soaks into the cotton.

The Rain Guardian’s eyes are dull. They are not the glowing pools Gokudera loves. He grits his teeth. Each time his beloved makes a kill his eyes lose their glimmer. “Are you alright?”

Takeshi blinks and smiles. “Of course, Hayato.”

The Storm Guardian folds the dirtied cloth into his other hand - he will burn it later like he has like all the others he’s ruined to preserve his partner’s innocence - and presses rubs his thumb against the taller man’s bottom lip.


End file.
